village of the cliff
by shadowtat
Summary: a new village, new ninjas and a secret hidden within, please R
1. prologue

**Village of the cliff**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but i do own the characters in this fic.**

**This is my first fanfic for Naruto**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A slow gust of wind picks up a leaf off the ground and carries it through a wild forest swirling around in between the trunks of the trees, it lifts up into the sky and passes by the sun which is so high it acts as if it's trying to escape the land beneath; the leaf however carries on into the sky and passes through the last of the trees and then past two figures standing on the edge of a cliff overlooking a river bed about 750 feet below the top of the cliff and on the other side is another cliff overgrown with a forest.

The two figures were that of a young man in his late teens with short black hair, a black hoody and what seemed to be black trousers with a few pockets that carried weapons; while the other a much older man in his mid 30s with longer white hair, a long coat and carrying a large sword weapon on his back.

"Are you sure?" said the younger man.

"Yes i am Ryozo, i am pretty sure" said the older man turning his head to the younger man named Ryozo while placing his hands out towards the cliff; with that Ryozo turned to the opposite direction where a group of people stood then he nodded and without warning they all disappeared.

"Well master Shu no turning back, here will stand our village, the hidden village of the cliff."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay thats it but if you thought this was short well i want to let you know that this was only meant to be a prologue anyway ill get the actually first chapter up soon. Thank you for reading please review **


	2. Chapter 1 start the build

**Village of the cliff**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but i do own the characters in this fic.**

**This is the actual first chapter so enjoy**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Don't worry master we have Shinzo building the stairs on the cliff so we can get from the upper town to the lower town, we have Gaia and some of the soon to be towns people building the town on the upper level, Kanbei with his group are building the town on the lower level and well I'm not sure what K and Bono are doing, i think it's something to do with the reservoir" said Ryozo while looking through a clipboard.

"Thank you friend now for your next mission, we need more ninjas and towns people go out and carry on looking for people who have either left there old village or have nowhere else to be," ordered Shu and with that the young ninja disappeared.

------------------------------------------

_A few hours later_

Where ever Shu looked his people were building as hard as they could; the town was actually starting to take shape and there he was with a checklist of what needed to be done in the village; a school for future ninjas, a hospital for the injured, training grounds, a base for himself where he could hand out missions, a line of defence including walls and also a water reservoir that could be used to power up the village; all this would take time and alot of effort however with his people he knew it could be done....

"Sir we are ready to start the reservoir but the towns people are worried with what will happen to the wildlife that are there they don't want to endanger them," said a young teenage boy wearing a blue outfit and what looked like a grey spiked up hair.

"Haha don't worry Markor it is being taken care of; K, Bono come now," whispered Shu into the air as if the wind itself was carrying his words; then in a flash there stood a 17 year old female dressed in a dull yellow overall and carrying a giant gardening fork and also a 27 year old man wearing an eye patch on his right eye and a sleeveless jacket showing off many scars.

"You see Markor; Bono here," pointing to the girl, "is an expert in plants her clan are fantastic at growing crops and also looking after plants, and K," pointing to the older man "used to be a hunter his traps are worldwide known for being able to capture any animal without harm, with these two what we plan on doing is moving everything and everyone in that area to somewhere else, the plants are going to be regrown in a giant greenhouse within the village and for the animals well K will you explain?" asked master Shu.

"Of course sir, you see Markor and Bono i trained myself in trap jutsus that not only get the job done and stop the enemies but they can also send the ones i catch to this kind of domain place that i have created; urm think of it as a zoo if you will however while there i have workers who train the animals up into summoning animals that ninjas can use so then the animal's lives can be more important. Master Shu also asked if it was possible for this animals to be given to the ninjas of this village so as soon as i am done i will be helping others make contracts with the animals caught today so they can help protect their land with us. For example i came here a while back and caught this," K then bit into his thumb, made a few quick hand signs then placed his hand onto the ground "summoning technique demon bear." There then stood a brown bear with an eye patch on his left eye with what looked like white tattoos on his chest, it also had a chain wrapped around his body."This used to be a normal bear and now with my training he is a master in fighting with this chain weapon"

"Ok thank you K that will be enough," the demon bear disappeared "right then activate the traps it's time we moved on to the next stage," again K quickly did some hand movements then a flash from the forest occurred and with that K nodded to Shu so he could continue "right now then the greenhouse is complete and will stand next to my office so if you will Bono can you start the transfers," ordered Shu and again within a second of a flash everyone was gone.

-------------------------------------------

_Few more hours later_

Shu continues to look with amazement as his village slowly comes into shape, he can't believe how impressive his people are he estimated that within 24 hours his village will be complete the two biggest problems was the reservoir and the defence and with one of them nearly complete he felt himself nearly smiling which hasn't happened for a long time.

"Sir they are ready, they have completed the scan of the area and the transfer of the plants and its empty, and the walls are also up so Markor wants to know when he should start and if you would like to watch," asked K while bowing his head down, Shu nodded and they both disappeared and reappeared next to Markor and many other ninjas on the wall of the reservoir again Shu nodded as if he tries to say very little as he can and this nod of his are becoming like a common thing for him.

Markor quickly did alot of possible hand signs as if he was making it up then with a roar his body quickly changed; his eyes turned all black and blue scales slowly appeared on his body then he shouted, "water style: rising aqua phoenix" with that the ground shook and the earth split and as if time stopped water droplets slowly raised from the grounds then a huge bird made from water came from the same spot the crack was formed it flew straight up high into the sky then as Markor slowly moved his hands apart the water bird exploded and slammed back into the newly created reservoir filling it to the top.

"I love the suches clan they are the true masters of water and it's also drinking water haha," laughed Shu at his own lame joke ", right ok then open the valves let's get this river flowering and start our power up," shouted Shu as he continued to laugh. In the background two guys turned a wheel which caused a hole to open on the side of the reservoir facing the village down in the middle at the bottom of the cliff; slowly a stream turned into a river flowing out down this giant crack in the ground which will now be called home for many ninjas and people alike. The river carried on flowing never touching any of the buildings newly created by the town's people except for two which had giant wooden wheels on the side; as the water continued to run the wheels began to turn and within minutes lights around the cliff began to light up and with that the town's people cheered into the night.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**There we go for now just a quick introduction to a few of the main characters and the land of the cliff, please review.**


	3. Chapter 2 recruitment

**Village of the cliff**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but i do own the characters in this fic.**

**This chapter is the other half of this story.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Hmm no one is around, i need to find people who will help master and the village; those who will help carry us to the future," thought Ryozo he continued to jump from tree branch to tree branch in a running style rather than a normal leaping; to the normal eye nothing could be seen but a few leaves falling but to a trained eye a ninja running through the trees, barely touching the branches with his toes could be seen. He was on a mission; one that could either help improves the future of the village or makes it so the village will struggle to survive; he was looking for more people and ninjas that were needed.

------------------------------------------

_A few hours later_

Ryozo was still running through the tree tops all the time missing out on getting hit by any tree branches; he was almost elegant in his movements; then out of nowhere he started sensing a very strong amount of chakra maybe five or six ninjas then with a horrid scream coming from the same direction it was enough evidence for him to go investigate. It didn't take Ryozo long to get to the source of the screaming and what he saw was unbelievable; a group of 27 or so people scared and cowering on the floor; one of whom was covered in blood and their eyes blanked as a fresh white scroll. Round them stood 12 bandits all carrying a number of bladed type weapons; each one wearing a dirty brown cloth jacket and black trousers; however Ryozo couldn't understand where the chakra was coming from.

"Haha see what happens when you try to be a hero, now just give us your food and your woman and you will all live," said the largest guy of the twelve who was bald and also wore a black scarf wrapped round his chest in a v shape. Just then as Ryozo was about to jump in and defuse the situation he noticed six new figures appearing from nowhere; five of whom were wearing long tops that split into two; half creamy white and the other a dark purple and each one wearing a logo with a greyish purple symbol that looked like cartoon style cloud with a tear drop at the bottom, and the last one had the same style clothing but in just black, long purple hair and her faced covered up in a black cloth; Ryozo recognised this symbol from his book they were an old style clan thought to have died out, they were the etzo clan and because of his hunger for knowledge Ryozo decided to stay hidden for a bit more longer as the six ninjas stared down the 12 bandits. The female ninja dressed in black took a step forward and raised her hands and created some sort of hand signals about 3 from what Ryozo could see; then out of nowhere a dark purple gas type substance started pouring out of her sleeves then she shouted, "citrelt darts" and with that the cloud started taking shape into twelve floating darts which was then flung into the bandits each one falling down except for the leader who was able to reflect it with his blade.

"Haha what on earth was that? Never mind your trappe..." screamed the bald headed leader who was cut off in mid sentence as the female ninja had now turned the gas into a whip like weapon cutting the guy in half from head to toe. However as soon as she lept back to formation they found themselves even more surrounded when 33 bandits uncovered themselves from the trees and bushes; all of whom were laughing as if they had already won.

"Wow you beat Beltrix the beast," said a young man who was dressed in the same outfit as the bald headed guy but had long messy black hair covering his face; he raised his fingers and said, "Earth style: sticky glue," and as soon as he finished the ninjas and the innocent people were entrapped by a yellow fluid substance; a few of the ninjas started hacking at it with their kunais but ended up losing their weapons. Ryozo took as look at the bandits half of which had raised bows armed with armed with arrows and at the same time the messy haired man raised his hands ready to order the fire which didn't take long as his arm began to swing down.

With that it didn't take Ryozo long to out stretch his right arm at a 90 degrees angle revealing a tribal black tattoo on his upper part of his arm, "Shadow tattoo version one; dagger," with that the tattoo started to grow down his arm and even off his arm and hand then quickly turned 3d still holding the tribal design; there was a part of the newly formed tattoo at the tip of his hand that became sharp like a dagger; then as soon as it was complete Ryozo was gone.

The messy haired man's hand was down pointing down and he began to laugh until he looked up and noticed none of the ninjas or people was struck by arrows instead standing in front of him was a man wearing a hoody and his right arm looking demonic with a number of tribal style blades sticking out of it. The man then took a look round at his bow men all of whom were covered in blood and had fallen to the ground; he then took a look back at the man.

"So who are you? You've just killed half my men," asking the hairy one who then looked at Ryozo's feet who was now stood in the glue, "Hahahahahahaha, you idiot you've just trapped yourself," screamed out the bandit leader as he bent forward in laughter until he realised his new enemy was also laughing, "urm what is funny?"

"Well nothing apart from this ridiculous jutsu," said Ryozo as he stamped the tip of his tribal dagger into the ground; which caused the ground beneath to break away totally destroyed and with that he vanished again and appeared behind the man who had noticed the rest of his men falling down as they spurted out blood. "So all who is left is you right?" said Ryozo as he wrapped his tribal arm around the man, however this didn't stop the hairy one who jumped down and began to ran; however not getting very far as he was struck down by a purple cloud dart which slowly started vanishing; Ryozo began to follow the line of where the dart was thrown which led back to the woman in black whose arm was raised up; in return he slowly began walking towards to the ninjas with his arm raised which made the female ninja go back into a fighting stance but still stuck to the ground.

-------------------------------------------

_10 minutes later._

"Urm thank you my name is Pyia Ito of the etzo clan, you saved us and these people who we were meant to be protecting, if it weren't for you we would all be dead," said the young woman wrapped up in the black outfit.

"You're welcome, can i ask you and these people a question?" asked Ryozo who got his answer in the form of a nod, "do you and these people have a village or a home to go to?" again he was only answered by a nod saying a no which in return all of the people became sadden, "oh right i thought so, well urm you see my master is building up a village and well i was hoping you and these people would help make history? By well joining the village?" Again this time he was answered by them all smiling.

"Yes we would like that, we have been walking lost for a while now and with nowhere to go, thank you once again," said Pyia as she began to gather everyone around Ryozo who in return began explaining how to get to the village.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well now i hope you like this chapter, it has my favourite character in it Ryozo i so love the tattoo jutsu, anyway hope you like it please read and review.**


	4. Chapter 3 chase the jimmy

**Village of the cliff**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but i do own the characters in this fic.**

**The story so far; Master Shu and a handful of his ninjas are half way through building their new village. Ryozo is still on a mission to recruit new ninjas to defend this village and villagers to keep it running; he has recently sent Pyia, her travelling clan members and a group of people to the village.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It had been a day since Ryozo had sent the new group of villagers to the cliff and he was already back onto his mission knowing his master would be expecting more; he had already made some distance from where he had previously stopped using a technique he had created from the bases of the once great hokage Naruto Uzumaki; what it involves is sending a certain amount of chakra down to the tip of his toes, as he jumps he flicks the chakra out and spins it into a ball; thus allowing him to roll towards his next generation alot more faster than it would if he ran, however it does make him more tired than usual.

It had been another half an hour and nothing seemed to have changed apart from him deciding to use normal running rather than his paozin technique; not even the scenery which was causing Ryozo to become very bored however he kept in mind the reason and for who he was doing it for; his saviour.

----------------------------------------

_9 years ago_

A young boy covered in mud with very short black hair and wearing a sack as the only piece of clothing was stood in the middle of dirt path stood unnoticed by passer bys and it was unclear if he was crying or his face was covered by the rain water from the storm high above. In a blink of an eye a fire began roaring in the back and as it seemed like they appeared out of nowhere two men in red armour face covered by a boar mask had appeared; both suddenly raising their arms which revealed curved blades with three holes in the middle then as soon as they appeared their arms swung down. There was a break in the storm and back on the ground there laid two dead bodies with curved blades still in their hand pouring out blood and a boy stood crying above their bodies who was staring at a new man with white medium hair, a green coat and a large sword on his back.

"Hey kid don't cry in a storm like this you got to be a man and smile make others wish to be you," said the old man as he noticed a black substance wriggle back under the boys sleeve. The kid stopped looked at the man and forced out a smile, "Haha that's it kid, whats your name? Where's you parents?"

The kid looked at the man amazed that someone had taken the time to notice him, "urm urm its Ryozo and i don't know where he is......" the man nodded and smiled.

"Well kid do you want to come with me I'll teach you to be a ninja and a proud man?" asked the older man as he turned his back stopping to let Ryozo jump onto his back who for once in his life was smiling as he meant to.

----------------------------------------

_Present day._

Something caught Ryozo's eyes once again and like before he stopped and stood on the tree tops and watched the newest drama beneath his feet, as he looked down he saw a man about the same age as himself with long red hair in a ponytail in a bronze clip wearing blue trousers with white stripes on the side, a white top and a blue sleeveless jacket but the unusual thing he was wearing was handcuffs made out of big black rock. Ryozo knew this wardrobe well; it's from the village of rain however he also knew what the handcuffs they were meant he was kicked out of the village and the handcuffs prevented him from doing hand signals which any ninja would find difficult. This man was dashing through the trees bumping into every tree trunk, falling over fallen twigs and looking back every chance he gets; Ryozo also took this chance to look back and noticed three men dressed in similar outfits wearing a bone headband, they were known as the heckles; bounty hunters from the rain village who chase abandoned ninjas for fun and like they were known for they were carrying their famous weapons; a chain weapon where on the tip was a bladed hoop with a scythe coming off the side. Within minutes of noticing this the heckles was already throwing their fully chakra charged weapons through the forest destroying everything that was in their path; the prisoner dived down on the floor and stayed in the dirt as the heckles pulled their weapons back while they jumped on top of the prisoner who cried out in pain; they lifted their weapons back into the air and began screeching at each other with smiles of evil joy. Ryozo couldn't stop himself this brought back memories from his childhood causing him to jump down, "Urm so can i join this party?" asked Ryozo whilst smiling. All three heckles stopped and faced him who immediately threw their weapons without hesitation; being dodged easily by Ryozo while he jumped into the air bouncing off a tree trunk and landing just after the scythes returned to their masters.

"Haha so it's true you guys are range types well i can play along with that," said Ryozo as he lifted his left arm moving his sleeve back revealing a very decorative bracelet which covered most of his lower arm; it was in a shape of a wolves head and under his arm a tip of a blade could be seen then in return to his enemies attack he swung his arm shooting out the blade tip showing it to be a kunai attached to a chain still attached to his bracelet. The two outside heckles jumped out of the way while the kunai flew past the middle's head as he caught the chain while laughing his head off.

"Is that it?" said the middle heckle continuing to laugh his head off.

"Nope but don't worry it will be over soon" replied Ryozo as he flipped the chain to its side causing the heckle holding it to yelp out in pain; the other two noticed that the chain had small blades appearing out of it all along the length of it, then before the heckle could let go Ryozo pulled the chain back causing the enemy to cry out even louder; as the kunai went back into the bracelet everyone's attention was at the crying heckle who was holding out a fingerless bloody hand who was trying to pick up his fingers off the floor.

"How did that happen?" asked the heckle on the left.

"Didn't you see it? When he pulled the chain back the kunai opened up revealing two smaller blades," answered the heckle on the right.

"Oh no you found out his secret not fair, never mind i have many others," smiled Ryozo as he flicked his arm through the air again shooting out his kunai special towards the left heckle who in return jumped out of the way thinking he was safe; however as he breathed in relief he saw out of the corner of his eye a kunai following his direction; his eyes went down the chain and saw the angle in it from where he jumped; the blade was following his every move. The heckle quickly ran through the tree tops changing directions every chance he could which caused nothing in return to happen to the chain which was still closing in on him.

"What is this i can't shake it off, help me," screamed the heckle to his friend who hadn't moved from his spot out of amazement; in regards to his friends scream he clicked out of haze and leapt forward towards Ryozo with his weapon in hand, every second getting closer and closer to the hero's face. Without Ryozo moving the attacked was reflected backwards and the heckle bounced to the floor; as he looked up he noticed the chain moving around him causing the bounty hunter to realise the chakra running through the metal and causing him to realise that's how he was controlling the weapon. Within minutes the running heckle was standing next to the fallen friend and helping him back to his feet.

"good nice to see you all together, roaring dragon chain," shouted Ryozo as behind him his chains turned to the shape of a long body dragon charging towards the three heckles opening its mouth revealing the kunai as its tongue and what seemed like a hundred blades made out of chakra.

The man on the floor looked up and saw standing there Ryozo and behind him the three heckles laying it what seemed to be their blood, "Urm thank you?" asked the prisoner who has he blinked released he was released from his handcuffs, "Urm again thank you my name is Jimmy Tox," said jimmy as he stood up.

"Hey call me Ryozo, so do you fancy leaving all this behind and starting a new life?" asked the young hero who saw the life returning to his newly made friend.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well i hope you like this chapter, i can't wait till Jimmy shows off some of his moves you will love it lol, R&R please.**


	5. Chapter 4 hidden weapons

**Village of the cliff**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but i do own the characters in this fic.**

**The story so far; Master Shu and a handful of his ninjas are half way through building their new village. Ryozo is still on a mission to recruit new ninjas to defend this village and villagers to keep it running; he has recently saved a ninja called Jimmy.**

* * *

"You really don't need to follow me," said Ryozo as he jumped from tree branch to tree branch.

"I know, but I want to return the favour of you saving me, besides I know where there might be some villagers looking for somewhere to stay," said Jimmy who was quite far behind Ryozo, but trying his best to keep up.

"Thank you but if you told me where they were I could do it myself, plus if you go back now you can help out with the build, meaning you get to design your own place," said Ryozo trying to tempt his new found stalker, "You can return your favour that way, by helping out there."

"I know and don't worry I will help out as much as I can when I get there, but right now these people, well some of them are ninjas and they don't like new people and you said your after more ninja," replied Jimmy as if he wasn't listening completely to Ryozo.

"Ok, ok, so where are they then?" asked Ryozo suddenly realising that he wasn't going to win.

"In the village coming up, but be careful, it's full of dirty people," said Jimmy forgetting that he was talking to a ninja who knows how to look after himself.

"Haha, ok thanks for the heads up," laughed off Ryozo still able to duck out of every branch that came across his path.

* * *

_20 minutes later._

"So this is the famous slime town?" asked Ryozo as he looked around the gloomy, dark, broken down place that shouldn't even be called anything but a dump yard. He stood there watching all the people walk past him; every single one of them was looking down on the floor and keeping the other eye on everyone around them, as their glances kill any bit of soul these depressive beings once had, he also saw a bunch of people with unusual weapons and headbands from villages he had never knew existed; this made him hungry for the knowledge of their secrets.

"So I'll go and get those people for you," said Jimmy and before anything could be replied he was gone.

"Hmm at least he keeps his word," whispered Ryozo to himself as he started walking down the busy main road.

"Hey you there, come back with my weapon" shouted a voice from far away. Next thing Ryozo knew a guy came running past him carrying what looked like three swords wrapped round each other.

"Get lost, this is my weapon, I designed it, you still aint paid for it," said the running man who was soon followed by a larger man wrapped up in a purple cloth that revealed a large spike on his right shoulder.

"Give it me back Usep, I told you I'll pay for it after I've done this mission which I can't do if you have my weapon," said the large man which caused the first running man to stop and turn, he looked like he was eighteen; wearing green trousers with scrolls going down both sides, a cream t-shirt, a dark green vest with more scrolls going down his torso, on his back was two larger scrolls; one green and the other blue, he also had spiked up black hair with a red feather sticking out and round his forehead was a village of the waterfall headband.

"Urm let me think........ hmmmmm................. NO, haha," laughed Usep, then without any warning the larger guy charged at the scroll wearing man while moving his hands into signals.

"Earth style: malice mace," shouted out the larger guy who soon became encased in a round rock shell that grew spikes out of random places; still charging to Usep who just stood in his place smiling until the ball was about two feet away then he pulled out the second green scroll on his right leg, pulling it open all the while doing two hand signals and then placing it back onto the scroll.

"Castor shield," whispered Usep still smirking, then in a puff of purple smoke nothing could be seen; as soon as it all cleared all that could be seen was the larger man on the floor and a huge metal beast face which soon disappeared; revealing Usep behind it laughing his head off.

"Haha people should know better," said a man from the gathered crowd.

"Come on man you know how great my weapons are," said Usep who just simply turned around and started walking off, Ryozo didn't know what just happened and didn't really care but he was interested in this Usep guy and wanted him on his side.

"So that was quite skilful, would you like to expand your skill by becoming a member of a new village that is forming quite close to here?" asked Ryozo who had suddenly caught up with Usep.

"HAHA, who are you? If you haven't noticed I don't need to expand I'm already fantastic," replied Usep who continued to walk on.

"Yes you are fantastic but this is a chance to design a complete uniform for an entire village, weapons for guards, you can let your imagination go wild and you will be in charge, now you have to say that is an impressive offer," stated Ryozo who continued to follow Usep and starting to feel alot like Jimmy from earlier.

"Yeah it is but I don't need to, here my skills can do whatever they want and go where ever I want," replied Usep who was still no paying much attention.

"Oh you mean like working for people who don't pay like you did just a minute ago? At least if you accept my offer you will be paid very highly and we will let you go anywhere you want; in reason especially if you call it research, I mean I'm interested in ninja weaponry too," said Ryozo as he showed his bracelet and revealing a tip of a hidden blade.

"Hmm ok I guess you have a point, so I can do whatever I want in designs? And I can design the whole village ninja outfit and weapons?" asked Usep who had now found himself stopping for once.

"Yes on both accounts," replied Ryozo smiling like he had just won a battle.

"Ok I guess it can't hurt, I'm in, I got kicked out of my old village anyway, haha," laughed off Usep.

* * *

**Well i hope you like this chapter, R&R please.**


End file.
